justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Runaway Love (Kanye West Remix)
"Runaway Love (Remix)" is a song by Justin Bieber featuring Kanye West & Raekwon from ''Never Say Never: The Remixes''. There was already a remix of this with a different instrumental that was released on August 30, 2010 for GOOD Fridays. Audio Justin Bieber - Runaway Love (Kanye West Remix) -HQ- -Lyrics- Lyrics Raekwon Visual, visual JB Yo, Ye, what up? Raekwon 1: Raekwon You got stacks like the International House of Pancakes All alone, ready to phone me in your handshakes Palms is wet, a don's regret Never to walk miles for love; I sit in the starter's deck It just happened I was floating, you seen the Captain? Blinked at me then I threw him my thinking cap Take her, then we could slide to Jamaica Shop for like a year or two, stop in Diego It's obvious I want to see who your mami is We just friends so she can't Clyde/Bonnie this Fly walls, dining in fly halls Come to the master suite, leave every piece in the master hall All my money tied in knots Stand over there, that's why I make it happen on blocks Brazil cut sweater, patent leather Playing the field, trying to outslick Baretta 2: Justin Bieber You see, my baby up and hit the road Where she's going? That's what nobody knows I need to find her before another man does I wouldn't want him to steal my love I'm just trying to be cool, cool, cool Gotta be cool What you expect me to do? I'm just trying to find, find, find Justin Bieber This sweet love of mine I'm running out of time Where is my runaway love? Searching low and high Know that I'm not letting up I'd give it all up for us But it'll never be enough I won't stop until I find my runaway love 3: Kanye West Last name West and my teeth diamonds She said, "yo what's your occupation, crazy rhyming?" Listen to Wu-Tang, trying suits on Accoutrements is Grey Poupon Stunting in a high top Louis's, shorts is the Coogis Open up the door when you take her to the movies When you meet the parents, you tell De Niro Her boyfriend's a zero, she need to cut the weirdo Next show they gotta up the zeros Nobody's rocking like this 16 years old The hard drums and the Wally's something that caught me I'm telling you what Wu-Tang taught me The young youth, rocking the gold tooth Pull up in a drop top, old school bumping "Cash Rules" No question we the reason why the summer's blazing Let's say, "you looking good fly colored asian!" Raw I give it to you, no trivia She used to roll with my G-Unit like Olivia Until she caught me getting numbers and hugs I guess that's the day she became a runaway love Justin Bieber This sweet love of mine I'm running out of time Where is my runaway love? Searching low and high Know that I'm not letting up I'd give it all up for us But it'll never be enough I won't stop until I find my runaway love Justin Bieber Why can't I find you, love of mine? When you're standing in front of my face Oh why, I must be blind How did I let you get away? 4: Raekwon Leave it up to the most high, sitting in a ghost fly Chilling with two of my brothers, we both live On deck grabbing em' on set This is how we roll in the business, she a go I'm a go get Take that queen or shorty up We can live it up every month baby girl, just call me up Waking up resting in cold sweats Thinking of this bitch, the videotapes, even the stress My mind is a terrible thing to waste No love lost, I know I'm going crazy I can't floss Me, my lady left my homies it's all baloney Just like rocking the old Pony's So when I'm chilling, I'm just lost no more feeling I need my honey in my life get that feel me Take your time, readjust and ya you shine My runaway love didn't mind, come on Justin Bieber I'm running out of time Where is my runaway love? Searching low and high Know that I'm not letting up I'd give it all up for us But it'll never be enough I won't stop until I find my runaway love Justin Bieber I'm running out of time Where is my runaway love? Searching low and high Know that I'm not letting up I'd give it all up for us But it'll never be enough I won't stop until I find my runaway love Category:Songs Category:R&B songs Category:Rap songs Category:Never Say Never: The Remixes songs Category:Remixes